


Never

by bisexualdemondean



Category: Dr. Sexy MD - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdemondean/pseuds/bisexualdemondean





	Never

It's your first day at the hospital and everything is going just fine.

It's been a long day full of lots of nursing stuff and you healing people, and it's been so busy you haven't even met the Doctor.

Yet.

He walks by you, and you give him a once over, from the top of his shiny locks to the sexyness of his boots.

Your heart seizes up in your chest as he glances at you and spares you a smile, his eyes flicking down your body too.

That would make you self conscious if you didn't know that you were also sexy as fuck.


End file.
